You're Not Alone
by Nanashichan
Summary: This is just a little story that I wrote that takes place throughout the entire quest that deals with the burdon Aragorn has to deal with and how Legolas supports him through it. Warnings are AxL, sap, and some angst.


You're Not Alone  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone. Here's another story that I wrote. The song lyrics were sent to me by a very dear friend to try to cheer me up because I have been feeling very stressed and down lately. It meant a lot to me so I had to write the fic. This goes out to my friend and brother (by everything except blood) for helping me through all this. Warnings are sap, AxL, and some angst. Also, the song is called Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
  
  
You're Not Alone  
  
  
  
Aragorn sighed, if he was anyone else or anywhere else he would have allowed to tears to fall but as it was, he was still the son of Arathorn and he was in front of the campfire before the rest of the company.  
  
They had just escaped from Moria but it was not without repercussion. A precious member of their group had been lost, Gandalf the Gray, and now the entire weight of leadership was placed upon Aragorn's shoulders. /How can I lead them when I am so weak myself?/ The silver-eyed half-elf [1] berated himself silently and let his gaze drift to his remaining friends.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gimli the dwarf stood stock still on the outer rim of their camp staring off into the darkness of the night. His axe was leaned carelessly on his side and he appeared to be lost in a trance.  
  
The Hobbits were near the fire, on the opposite side of Aragorn, huddled together. Out of all the members of the Fellowship, the little ones were the only ones that allowed themselves to cry.  
  
As for Boromir, he was in much the same position as Gimli, lost in painful remembrance of Gandalf's sacrifice.  
  
And lastly, Aragorn's attention rested upon the elven prince. Legolas was the light in his life even if he had never told the blonde. Their friendship was something that he did not want to risk if his feelings were not returned.  
  
Studying the fair features, the Ranger was surprised when he found emerald eyes watching him silently. Elf and half-elf stared at each other for several moments until a slight upturn in Legolas' mouth distracted Aragorn and the trance was broken.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door and...  
  
You feel like you can't take anymore  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shaking his head, Aragorn mumbled that he was going to refill his water and trudged out of camp. The others sadly followed his disappearance but only one dared to go after Elrond's foster son.  
  
Legolas released a deep breath and turning on his heels, vanished in the direction Aragorn had taken. He tracked the Ranger silently and stopped just within the moonlit shadows of the trees when Aragorn stepped up to the bank of a small stream.  
  
Sighing, the elven archer strode out of his concealment and quietly approached his friend. If Aragorn had heard his advance, the other made no move so instead, Legolas lowered himself to a sitting position beside the dark-haired half-elf.  
  
They sat together in relative calm until Legolas could not stand the stillness between them and spoke. "Please talk to me Estel. You know that I will not judge you."  
  
The blonde was shocked when Aragorn did not answer and pulled him into a tight hug, sobs racking his body. "I cannot do this Legolas. I am not strong enough to lead this Fellowship."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
* * * * *  
  
Enveloping Aragorn in his warm embrace, Legolas lightly rocked the other back and forth. "Tis alright Estel. I'm here with you. I will always be here."  
  
The Ranger released a soft whimper and nodded into the archer's shoulder. "Do you promise?"  
  
"Always Estel." Legolas whispered and pulled Aragorn closer to his own body, giving as much support as he could.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When you feel all alone and a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one-way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and...  
  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
* * * * *  
  
/Damnit!/ Aragorn cursed mentally as he held a dead Boromir in his arms. /Why can I not protect them?! Damnit!/ Hugging his deceased friend closely, he bit his lip to prevent the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Unknown to him, Legolas and Gimli had arrived, only too late. They watched, eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
Eventually, Gimli tried to move forward to Aragorn but a hand on his shoulder halted him and he looked up into the wise and for once, ancient [2] eyes of Legolas. Understanding passed through the two companions and after casting one more regretful glance at Aragorn, Gimli left Legolas to comfort his friend.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
  
You'll breathe again  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was over. The Ring had been destroyed and no more of his friends had died so why did he feel so heartbroken. /Because there is no longer a need for the others to remain here and you will be alone again./ And it was true, he did not even have Arwen anymore for he had reconsidered the marriage and both felt that they were not meant to wed.  
  
Aragorn, sighed as he tugged on the reigns of his horse and the company came to a stop at the fork in the road. This was where they were to separate from one another. The Hobbits and Gandalf were the first to bid farewell to their long time companions and start off down the right path, back to where their hearts yearned to be.  
  
The King watched in silence as Legolas and Gimli exchanged soft words. Aragorn had suspected that they were making travel plans but to his amazement, the dwarf clasped Legolas' arm in departure and with a nod to himself and the blonde prince was off alone down the left path.  
  
Both Legolas and Aragorn waited until Gimli had gone before turning to one another.  
  
"Were you not to accompany Gimli on another journey? I believe to Fangorn Forest?"  
  
Legolas shrugged and came to stand in front of the half-elf. "I was until a moment ago." The grin that spread across Legolas' features caused the King to question him.  
  
"What are you planning Legolas?" Aragorn couldn't help but notice that their faces were drifting dangerously close together.  
  
Smiling, the prince answered. "This." And ever to the other's astonishment, Legolas kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
Stiffening, Aragorn did not respond to the kiss at first but as he felt the warm mouth pulling away, he panicked and reaching out pulled Legolas against him to ravish the lips under his.  
  
Finally managing to tear away from one another, Aragorn studied Legolas with a gentle expression as the elf cupped his cheek lovingly and said three words that filled his heart completely.  
  
"You're not alone."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
and the world has turned it's back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
1. Yes, I know that Aragorn is not supposed to be a half-elf or at least elf enough to be immortal but I want him to be able to stay with Legolas. Not die on him. So in this fic, he has just enough elven blood.  
  
  
  
2. I have also heard the rumors that Legolas is around 3000 years old and some that he's actually younger and since we truly don't know how old he is, I made him around that age. (I think I would actually agree with that age more anyway.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's my fic. It's not the chapter fic yet but this was just something that I had to write. Please review. 


End file.
